


Questions

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Questions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is late at night, the mind can produce quite a lot of odd questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

It was no secret to Shizuo Heiwajima that Izaya Orihara didn’t sleep enough. Part of him wanted to say he thought Izaya was nocturnal, but that would imply that the informant was only active during the night and somewhat inactive during the day - which wasn’t true at all. Izaya was a constant source of annoying energy during both the day and night. Shizuo sometimes couldn’t help but wonder if how much caffeine actually pumped through the flea’s bloodstream on a daily basis. Probably a worrying amount seeing as it was common course to see Izaya chugging down on coffee like it was some kind of lifeline. 

Izaya’s poor sleep schedule was a constant source of bickering between the two of them. Shizuo kept insisting it was extremely unhealthy for Izaya to live like that, but admittedly, Izaya did have somewhat of a good counterargument to throw back. That counterargument was his job. Being an informant was an odd job with no real time schedule. One day, he might have a job that required him to meet his client somewhere at the crack of dawn while other times Shizuo found himself being awoken to the sound of Izaya leaving the apartment at five in the morning. Because jobs could happen at any time, Izaya had to be on his feet constantly in case he suddenly had to go somewhere. Even if he didn’t have any appointments set up, he had a seemingly endless stack of paperwork which Izaya and his secretary, Namie Yagiri, worked thoroughly to keep on top of. Izaya said even if he magically didn’t have any paperwork, the caffeine alone would keep him awake. Besides, if he spent all of his time sleeping, he wouldn’t be productive and possibly putting himself in danger, seeing as being an informant made you many enemies who would be happy to take advantage of someone who was sleeping on the job. 

“Besides Shizu-chan,” the informant would say while patting Shizuo’s cheek in the most infuriatingly condescending manner ever, “It’s not like I am grouchy or any less pretty as a result of no sleep… so you don’t have to worry about it, neh?” Whenever Izaya made that point, Shizuo was forced to concede… at the moment. 

Eventually, Izaya would reach a point where he began to lose his battle against sleep and it would begin to show in his daily life. Shizuo would sometimes come to find Izaya with bags so dark and thick around his eyes that it looked like someone straight up decked the flea in the face. When it gotten to that point, it wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Izaya beginning to nod off where he sat- or hell, where he stood - only to force himself awake with a jolt or a shake of his head. Other times, if Shizuo so much as made a passing comment, Izaya would snap at him and storm off somewhere, usually mumbling something so slurred or unintelligible that Shizuo had given up any hopes of trying to put it together as anything other than nonsense. 

Izaya’s appearance also began to slowly change. He didn’t turn ugly or anything (Shizuo was pretty sure Izaya could roll around in dirt, put on an ugly sweater, and wear a sombrero and still look attractive somehow), but the lack of sleep definitely began to wear his overall look down a bit more. As mentioned, bags would develop around his eyes and the flea’s normally perfect black hair would be slightly skewed or kinkier than usual, indicating that Izaya either wasn’t paying excruciating detail to his appearance in the mirror in the morning like he always did, or that the flea had been tiredly running a hand through his hair more than usual. 

Once in a blue moon, Shizuo would also catch Izaya with a five o’clock shadow on his face, a clear sign the flea was really letting his appearance go. 

Shizuo would finally draw the line when Izaya began to crash at random moments of the day. It was not uncommon for Shizuo to walk into Izaya’s apartment expecting to see the flea milling around the room or tapping away at his computer, only to see the stupid louse passed out on his desk or lying haphazardly on the couch, dead asleep. If Shizuo actually woke him up, he would be forced to watch in pity as Izaya walked around like a dazed zombie or witness him struggle not to nod off (the flea taught him it was possible to fall asleep standing up). One time, the bastard actually had managed to nod off mid-conversation while they were eating. 

Once it got to that point, Shizuo would forcefully pick the other man up (pointedly ignoring any protests) and practically throw him on the bed. Izaya would struggle for a bit and insist he had to keep working, but even the flea knew that once Shizuo crawled into the bed with him, there was almost no point in arguing. When Shizuo clambered into bed with him and wrapped his arms around him, he knew escape was impossible and just accepted his fate for once. 

Usually, Shizuo actually managed to find some enjoyment in these moments. For one thing, this was one of the few times he actually got to enjoy holding Izaya. Izaya was not a touchy-feely kind of lover. Touch made him uncomfortable and jumpy. However, whether it was just because he liked to leech off of Shizuo’s warmth or he was simply more comfortable, Izaya never really protested when Shizuo held onto him in bed. This was good because Izaya was soft and often felt nice pressed to Shizuo’s body. It was also somewhat exhilarating and exciting for Shizuo to hold someone so close. Never before had he imagined someone would actually sleep next to him. Someone who allowed him to hold onto them without fearing he would crush them. It was all very pleasant for Shizuo to feel. 

The fact that Izaya looked kind of cute when he slept and the fact that he actually remained silent for once in his life was just an added bonus to it all. Yes, Izaya was fun to actually go to bed with… that was, when the flea actually fell asleep. 

Shizuo really placed the blame on Izaya’s overactive brain, which seemed to be running constantly, 24/7, analyzing, questioning, thinking. Because Izaya’s brain was always on the run, it would sometimes prevent Izaya, even at his most exhausted, from getting to sleep… at least right away. It also provided Izaya ammunition to ask the dumbest of questions that Shizuo didn’t even know how to even answer. 

“Shizu-chan, do eyebrows count as facial hair?”

“Why doesn’t glue stick to the inside of the bottle, I wonder?”

“Oi Shizu-chan, do you think that cavemen were confused by hiccups? Like what do you think they thought they were?”

Just stupid questions like that, nonstop for god knows how long. If Izaya was off-put by his typical responses of ‘I don’t fucking know, go to sleep flea,” or “what the hell made you bring that up?”, he certainly didn’t seem to show it. He would just keep asking more and more questions, and if Shizuo kept asking the latter question, it would send Izaya on a tangent of some kind. Shizuo had long since given up trying to stop Izaya from asking them. The flea would never do what he told him to do, so he would just keep grunting out those responses until Izaya ran out of things to ask and would actually go to sleep for once. 

However, one night,, as the two of them were laying together in bed, Izaya was strangely silent for once. He was awake. Shizuo knew by the way the informant kept shifting around to get comfortable. However, for once, Izaya seemed to not be thinking as much and instead focused on getting comfortable and going to sleep… and now Shizuo was the one who had questions bouncing around in his mind.

Granted, they weren’t weird as fuck questions like Izaya asked him. Instead, they were… uncomfortable questions. Not uncomfortable in the sense they were disturbing or anything… just uncomfortable in the fact that they entered more emotional territory, which he was not used to. While he was nowhere near as guarded about expressing emotion as Izaya was, he certainly was no expert in it. It kind of been that way since childhood, ever since he had finally accepted the fact that he was in some way, a monster. He remembered spending hours in silence ruminating on all of his mistakes and reflecting. It used to make him sad… but now he just kind of felt empty. To this day, he found himself mostly ambivalent about things. Most of his days were spent being practically uncaring towards everything, with short bursts of intense emotion every now and then. He wasn’t sociopathic or anything. He felt intensely angry when someone pissed him off. He felt happy whenever he talked to Celty about things. He felt comfortable when he was with Kasuka. He found himself feeling relaxed when he had his cigarettes… but if asked to articulate his feelings or express them more… he found himself strangely stunted in that department. He wasn’t good at expressing them or wording them… he just kind of felt them.

The time he spent with Izaya over these past two years was the first time he had ever went into romantic territory (if the flea even considered it that). Never before had he experienced this kind of thing with anyone else… so he didn’t fully know his way around it. That included all the little stupid, insecure questions that he knew were completely irrational… but he couldn’t help but wonder anything. 

Looking down at Izaya, who was resting comfortably next to him, he said, “Oi, Izaya.”

“Mm?” the flea hummed lazily, not bothering to open his eyes and instead, opted to pressing into Shizuo more. 

It took Shizuo a couple of seconds of willpower and a huge swallow of his pride, but he finally managed to speak, “Do you like me?”

That got Izaya up. Ruby-red eyes flashed open and stared at him in surprise, before returning back to their normal state as Izaya smirked and said, “No, I absolutely despise you, hence why I have currently let you in my house and sleep next to me shirtless in bed.” 

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and pinched the other man lightly (getting a satisfied sound of surprise out of the other), muttering, “Asshole…”

Admittedly, some part of him was happy that the other man said in his own assholish way that he liked him. It did soothe some of the worries in his head a bit. 

“It’s not like you to ask questions at night… especially questions of that nature,” Izaya said, poking him in the cheek. 

“What can I say? Your annoyance is contagious,” Shizuo shot back, feeling a slight blush that he hoped was not noticeable form on his cheeks. 

“Well, since Shizu-chan is worried about such trivial things…” Izaya suddenly shot forward and pressed his lips against Shizuo’s. Shizuo immediately pressed back, wrapping his arm tighter around Izaya’s hip to keep him in place as he quickly dominated the kiss, listening as Izaya hummed with pleasure and latched his arms around Shizuo’s shoulders. The kiss lasted for a few pressing moments before Izaya pulled away with a satisfied smile, saying, “Does that make you feel better, Shizu-chan? Now go to sleep, I have work to do tomorrow.”

“Asshole,” Shizuo breathed, but he immediately found himself placing his nose on top of Izaya’s head, breathing in his scent as he fell asleep. 

That was one question solved he supposed…

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is probably the most "fluffy" thing I've written. This fic was kind of a personal mission of mine. I've always enjoyed reading fluff, and always wanted to write it... but seeing as I have the romantic abilities of a rock and always felt I was being strangely out of character when I wrote it, I always avoided it. However, I decided to give my honest shot at it and I hope it came out okay. I wanted to keep both of these two as in-character as possible without making them fight. Heh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and as always, critiques are always welcome!


End file.
